Reflection In the Sky
by blue snow
Summary: I didn't know what genre to put this fic in, because I'm writing as I go along, and I can't tell what I'll feel like writing in the future. Anyway, this fic takes place after 'Speak Like A Child'...any pairings? A very small amount of SpikexFaye, because


Reflection in the Sky  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Maybe a DVD set, that's all.  
  
Rated PG-13 for future stories, just to be safe.  
  
  
  
A childish smile brightened up the screen. Girls giggling and a kind looking school girl  
spoke to the screen. She was carefree and loving. She was Faye Valentine.  
  
Faye was in her room, scrutinizing the Beta tape. Why couldn't she remember?   
Desperate to even see a glimpse of something she remembered, she stayed  
in her room skipping meals. Jet had become worried, preaching about how  
humans should always eat well, and Spike, who just sat on the couch smoking  
his cigarettes. Ed was being Ed, being absorbed into the Tomato.  
  
Finally, Faye Valentine got too hungry. She stumbled with the most elegance she  
could muster into the room. She collapsed into a chair, and quietly asked for  
food. Spike pretended not to notice, but looked at Faye through the corner of   
his eye. He didn't see the usual haughty, uncaring, defensive Faye Valentine.  
He saw a little girl shivering and vulnerable.  
  
Faye stared at the ground...ready to cry. but she couldn't; she was Faye Valentine,  
and no one would see her cry. When Jet brought her some food, she ate in hungrily   
but slowly. Faye lost herself, she was too different. She'd usually gobble down  
her food quickly and with greed. Now it looked as a wounded creature would poke  
at food, ready to die any minute.   
  
"Uh, Faye?" asked Spike with his lanky tone.  
"Yes?" she replied with apathy.  
"Are you going to eat that?"  
Faye didn't do anything. she was debating whether to come back with a stinging  
remark or not answer at all. She decided not to answer at all.  
"You've been poking at that food for a half hour," continued Spike.  
"Oh..." Faye's voice trailed off. She stood up and walked back to her room,  
closing the door gently.   
  
Ed scrambled to where Faye sat.   
"What's wrong with Faye-Faye, Spike person?" Ed bubbled.  
"Don't know, don't care," said Spike with an air of laziness.  
But he really did care.  
  
Spike went to his room as well. He heard Faye climb into the shower.   
He breathed in deeply and exhaled. He looked out a small window in his room.   
He saw the planet Earth becoming smaller...the Bebop was nearing Mars.  
With that thought of Mars, something in his heart stung. Perhaps it was Viscious's  
sword pointing to his heart, or maybe it was...Julia. Julia, the ghost from his past.  
She was the girl that kept him wanting to live. She was just a memory now...  
perhaps will be deaperately found.  
  
Spike thoguht about how he had gotten into all this--he had only dug himself in  
deeper by partnering up with Jet, then being introduced to new crew members,  
who were all on the crazy side, but he still cared about them. Revenge for  
Viscious would be hurtful to more people. What would he say to everyone?   
What would he tell his great friend Jet, silly Ed, and...Faye?  
  
Faye crawled into her bed...realizing that half her life was thrown away.  
She was living in another world, lost. She was beither failure nor success...  
something in between, which was worse than both. She couldn't change anything.  
She only felt despair and wanted to runaway into another world.  
  
*WHAM* Something hit the ship. Faye was knocked out of her bed and  
Spike dropped his cigarette. They both ran to Jet, who told them that  
Earth's gravitational pull would take them down to the planet, unless they got some fuel,  
which of course they didn't have. The crew groaned, and sat back for a ride back the planet of dust...  
Earth.  
  
Faye slumped back into a chair...dreading Earth. Her past resided there...  
what if it all in ruins? She didn't want to experience that.   
  
The Big Shot program's theme music played in the background. Judy gaggled   
about several bounties, but one caught Faye and Spike's eye for one hundred million.  
The bounty was arin Durns, a serial killer on the escape for the past...50 years?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my first fic, really, so please do not say it sucked a whole lot ;_;  
I'm having very bad writer's block today... 


End file.
